


Drawing my battle lines

by Escaped_Prisoner_Of_Azkaban



Series: Born for this [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aunt Hestia, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Percy Jackson, Other charachters will show up later, Percy raised on Olympus, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escaped_Prisoner_Of_Azkaban/pseuds/Escaped_Prisoner_Of_Azkaban
Summary: As the prophecy was spoken, his life was already written. Few simple words spoken by ancient voice was enough to shake future to come. His battle has begun before he was born. Even though you can't change faith, you can try to control it. Olympians took it all, risking their existence over one life, one child that was raised on Olympus, child called Percy Jackson.
Relationships: Ares & Percy Jackson, Hestia & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson & Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Series: Born for this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216655
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This world belongs to Rick Riordan! I'm just rewriting a story a bit!

It was quiet day on Olympus. Snow was covering narrow marble staircases were connecting ancient buildings that were decorated with bronze and gold. Every now or then, a small cloud would carelessly pass over a few lower buildings. Soft sounds of music were tickling the ears of every creature that passed near muses. Satyrs were sitting near them quietly playing with their flutes s few naiads were dancing around them. Tranquillity was calmly laying on the entire mountain.  
Wood nymphs were laughing under the big olive tree. Fruit was carefully passed mong them as they talked. One nymph quietly giggled as she picked olive from the basket. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was stopped by a scream. All of the wood nymphs suddenly rose from the ground.   
Young boy, around the age of three, ran straight thru their little group knocking over almost every basket of fruits that they had. One of the nymphs stepped toward the boy, angrily shouting at him before she was knocked down.  
She saw a blinding smile of a handsome young man. His blond hair was tousled from running and his eccentric blue eyes were like a replica of a sky. He quickly stood up fixing his robes before he ran after the boy. He turned just for a second.  
“Sorry ladies” he shouted with a mischievous grin.  
Young boy ran between stands only to get angry yells form Hawkers and a few satyrs who boy bumped into. Young man ran after boy looking back just for a second to yell an apology. He tripped a few times over a few times only to get back on his feet and continue running. He stopped leaning on a nearby tree just for a few moments before tree scratched him. He jumped as he looked to his left. Angry looking wood nymph was looking at him with an angry scowl on her face. He quickly moved away before nymph could scratch him again. He shook his head as he quietly murmured.  
“You can’t even rest for a few moments”  
He looked around him. Many creatures could be seen walking around, looking for a source of commotion that was caused, but he could not see young boy. He groaned as he quietly swore before he ran toward big palace that was standing on the hill.  
Young boy looked behind him and smiled seeing that he ran from a man. He passed thru big doors of the palace. He sneaked thru hallways stopping when he heard angry voices. He approached the entrance of a room and peaked behind the wall. Three figures could be seen in the room. Two of them, both males, were sitting while woman stood in front of them.   
Room was just like a huge open place. There were twelve thrones placed in the shape of an inverted U. Every throne was different, but the sizes of all of them were the same. It felt like, every single one of them has special personality that spoke for itself.  
Man that sat on one of the thrones had think trimmed beard, black was streaked with grey hairs. He has a furious look on his face as he looked at the women in front of him. She had her long silver hair braided and placed over her shoulder. She had white robes that were decorated with small gold strips. She was looking at the man in front of her with a neutral look on her face. Third man was sitting on a deep-sea fisherman’s chair. His face was placed in his tanned, scarred arms.  
“I don’t care!” yelled man as he stood up angrily.  
“Zeus, calm down” said the man as he looked up.  
His green eyes were warily looking toward Zeus. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He placed his arm on Zeus’s shoulder, as he looked him into the eyes. Man looked like he wanted to throw his hand off, but he looked toward the woman. He pointed his finger at her.  
“I will ask you this one more time, Hera, why did you-”  
“Why do you even care!?” She yelled at him.  
“I care because he is my son!” Zeus yelled at her.  
“Your son which you gave to me!”  
Boy peaked just for a bit before he retreated. He frowned as he continued to listen the conversation.   
“That’s enough, both of you” said third man firmly.  
Boy suddenly looked toward the group. Small smile showed on his lips as he looked at the man that has spoken. Zeus looked at man before he turned to leave. They all watched him, but he suddenly stopped as he said.  
”Thalia should be here” he said persistently “She and Jason, if brat’s allowed-”  
“Don’t you call him a brat!” the other man yelled in aggravation.   
Boy shuddered as air around him suddenly began to tingle. Man turned around, his stormy eyes looked straight toward other man’s eyes.   
“Zeus-” he tried to say, but loud yell stopped him.  
“No Poseidon! We let him be here, why not them too!? You know very well it’s against ancient laws and you are braking them consciously!”  
Poseidon stepped toward Zeus “You also broke them by having Thalia first. You broke an oath of river Styx so don’t you lecture me on breaking the laws!” As he said that, woman stepped between them. She looked sharply towards Zeus before she said.  
“We let him be here because Hestia said it’s important. I trust her and so should you! I will not have any of the demigod’s of yours near me! Now enough with all of this!”  
Poseidon took a seat but Zeus remained standing. Somewhere lightning could be heard. His eyes suddenly shone with fire. Poseidon just crossed his arms as he watched angry Zeus.  
“Enough? Thalia just escaped! If Hades finds out about her-“  
“He will not. Don’t worry about it” Poseidon sharply said.  
“If anything happens to her, I swear on the Styx, you all will pay the price, I don’t care how, but you will-“  
Boy quickly hid himself behind the wall. As Poseidon screamed, entire throne room shook. His small hands curled into fists as he was listening. “Are you even listening yourself? Can you act mature about all of this?”  
“Mature?” thundered Zeus “Tell me, brother, did you act mature when we voted three years ago? When we voted about his life? You and I both know what fates have written, what prophecy said years ago means. You and I both know that-”  
Boy quickly looked toward the group. Poseidon was standing in front of the Zeus. His back was turned, so the boy could not see the expression that has been shown. Woman’s body tensed for the first time. Boy cautiously watched interaction between the two brothers.  
“Don’t you date to mention it!” Poseidon growled taking a few steps toward Zeus “Do I need to remind you of what you wanted to do?”  
“Well, it will be done either way” Zeus said contemptuously.  
“Perseus, what are you doing here?”  
Percy jumped as he heard his name. Behind him stood a woman with long brown hair. She had a kind smile as she looked towards him. She kneeled in front of him as delighted smile showed on boy’s lips.  
“Auntie Demi!” he said in delight as he jumped towards her.  
Demeter quickly scooped him in a hug as she kissed his cheek. He giggled at her action. She looked one more time toward the throne room before she started walking away from it. Percy looked at the throne room but he switched his attention to Demeter who started talking.  
“What are you doing here little one? Who were you with?” she asked as she adjusted him on her hip.  
“With Apo’” said the boy quietly looking once more toward the path to the throne room.  
“With Apollo?” said Demeter nodding “And where is he?”  
Demeter could guess by the look that Percy meant only trouble. She exhaled quietly as she continued walking. They stopped near the private headquarters on the Olympus. Giant ebony doors decorated with bronze were guarding it’s entrance.   
“We play auntie!” the boy said as if it was an understatement.   
Oh, so that’s how it is” she said as she placed boy on the ground “And I’m sure that you were playing far away from palace, am I right?”  
The boy looked down at his feet ashamed. Demeter laughed quietly as she polled him in her arms. Little boy immediately hugged her as he buried his face in her neck. She placed her hand on boys back as she pulled him up. They both sat down on a bench as they looked outside.  
“Now, do we wait for Apollo or do shall we find him?”  
Before the boy could answer, the said god run up to them. He heaved as he placed his palms on his knees. He raised his head just for a bit looking toward small boy. The boy giggled at Apollo. His sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead as he was still trying to catch his breath. He pointed his finger at the boy as he said.  
“Listen here little mister” he stopped as he heaved “you run away one more time from me and there will be consequences”  
Little boy only giggled more at false threats. Demeter laughed along with Percy as she looked toward Apollo.  
“Oh just you laugh” the man said “what if I told them that you caused a loads of trouble on the Olympus. Nymphs sure weren’t happy”  
“I don’t believe he was the one who caused trouble Apollo, we all know you” answered Demeter.  
Apollo looked offended towards Demeter. He opened his mouth so he could protest but before he got a chance, the voice behind them spoke.  
“And what is happening here?”  
Poseidon was walking towards them. His grim expression was replaced by a smile as he looked toward Percy, his green eyes twinkled with joy. Percy’s face lit up as he saw him. he raised his arms toward the man as he shrieked.  
“Daddy!”  
Demeter passed Percy to Poseidon. The man immediately settled boy in his arms so he was comfortably leaning on his chest. His small arms wrapped around Poseidon’s neck as he snuggled. Poseidon placed one of his hands protectively on Percy’s back as he looked at two people in front of him. Demeter was still smiling looking toward the pair while Apollo sat down on bench as he placed his face in his hands.  
“What happened?” he asked Apollo “How did you get so flustered?”  
“Oh nothing, we were just playing for a bit” he raised his head placing his hand on right side of his chest as he looked at Poseidon “Are you sure that you did not have him with nymph? Because…”  
“We played catch!” said Percy placing his head on Poseidon’s shoulder.  
Poseidon laughed. His eyes glistered as he kissed boy’s scalp. Boy’s eyes fluttered as he yawned. Poseidon protectively hugged him as he spoke quietly.  
“I can see that. Now, what do you think that we go to your room?”  
Percy only nodded. Demeter quietly excused herself and with final kiss on boy’s temple, she left the group. Apollo stood up as he moved bit of Percy’s hair from his eyes. Boy tiredly looked at Apollo. He chuckled as green eyes closed. He shook his head as he raised his eyes.  
“What happened?” Poseidon asked quietly as they went into private headquarters.  
“He interrupted naidas picnic. But they forgave him, you know that everyone has soft spot for prince of Olympus” Apollo explained.  
Poseidon only shook his head on the title. Apollo lightly nodded before he disappeared down the corridor. First it started as a joke but now it was used more and more every passing day. Thanks to Hestia, Percy was going to be raised both by his mortal and immortal parent. He was going to be trained by gods. For now, they all allowed the boy to enjoy his childhood.  
Sally Jackson, Percy’s mother, at first wasn’t happy with arrangements. She didn’t want Percy to be trained from young age, she didn’t want to burden him with responsibility from young age. But as time passes, she has come close to other Olympians with an exception of Zeus. Poseidon sighed as he approached another set of ebony doors.  
The room was painted in light blue. In the centre of it was an enormous bed with white covers. All around the room were placed toys and books, some were neatly placed on the shelves and boxes while some were scattered all around the room. Poseidon placed Percy on je bed. boy whined for a bit but he calmed down as Poseidon placed his hand on his head. Ne kneeled in front of the boy as he heard someone entering the room.   
He didn’t see who it was, all of his attention was on Percy. Rustling of a fabric was heard before woman kneeled besides Poseidon. Hera was in her same robes as she was in the throne room, her face soft as she looked at the boy. She placed her hand on Percy’s forehead as she spoke quietly. Poseidon could make out few words.  
“You gave him blessing?” he asked quietly as his eyes were still on Percy.  
“Nothing will happen to him if I can do anything about it” promised Hera with her attention on young boy before her. Poseidon choose not to comment. He had a feeling that there is more behind the blessing than she gives out. He looks at the space in front of him. his mind went toward the children of his brother. He remembered every change in Hera’s emotions whenever they were brought.   
“You’re not fond of them” he said quietly as he looked towards her.  
Hera frowned. She was still looking at Percy, her hand now combing thru boy’s hear lulling him deeper in sleep. She spoke so quiet that Poseidon almost didn’t hear her.  
“Just as Amphitrite is not fond of Percy, I’m goddess of marriage after all. Jason was given to please my Roman aspect, Zeus has no say in it. Besides, we all know Hestia has some kind of a plan. I truly hope that it will play in Percy’s favour”  
Poseidon stood up on her words. He nodded slightly to Hera and she followed him. The room darkened as they exited. Doors closed quietly leaving sleeping boy behind. Poseidon’s eyes immediately have aged. Hs shoulders slumped as he swallowed. Hera watched him as he bent his head down.  
“I pray to fates every day that prophecy doesn’t fulfil. I know that I’m foolish to hope for that but... I don’t know what would have happen if… I will not be able to get over it, neither could Sally”  
Poseidon cleared his throat as he began walking down the corridor. Hera walked pass him as she looked thru the windows of a palace. They walked in quiet for quite a while before Hera asked. “When will you meet her?”   
“In a few days” Poseidon answered immediately “Percy will be staying with her for a while”  
Hera only nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped. She frowned as she looked toward the path that led to the throne room. “I have to go” she said “I’ll see you soon, Poseidon”  
She turned to leave, but Poseidon stopped her. He looked her in the eyes. He nodded slightly as he said. “Thank you”  
Hera didn’t react on Poseidon’s words. Her face remind emotionless as she simply turned around and exited.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy comes home from awful school year. Little did he know that one simple overheard conversation will set up a new adventure.

Streets of New York were as busy as usual. People walked quickly, some crossing the road, some walking on pavement. The sun was shining brightly in the sky showing it’s summer attire, but despite the heat, none of the people was complanining about it.   
Young boy, around the age of twelve, was walking on the pavement. He wore his school uniform and on his back was his school bag. He quietly avoided people around him, but even though he tried to stay as hidden as possible, he wasn’t hiding delighted look on his face.  
Perseus Jackson, Percy, as he preferred to be called, was looking toward the building in front of him. Today was the last day of school and it was first school year that he managed to remain in. despite his grades, despite numerous detentions and threats of probation period and expulsion, he managed to pass his year. For the moment, he promised himself to relax with his mother and with little luck, he may even visit his father.  
Almost six months have passed since he last saw him, six months since everyone heard from him, Poseidon, one of the big three Olympian gods. Since winter solstice, strange things have happened. Percy was not sure what but he was sure about one thing, those were somehow connected. He heard his mother speak about his father few times but that didn’t bring any new information.   
He entered the building going straight on the third floor. Arriving at the doors, he pulled his keys. As he entered, he opened his mouth to greet his mother, but he stopped when he heard familiar voice.  
“Sally, the time is running out”  
Percy’s eyes narrowed as he looked toward the kitchen. Even though he could not see the room, he could suspect who was in an apartment.  
“Hello mom” said Percy.  
Voices quieted down immediately. Cracking of a chair was heard as a woman entered the hallway. Her brown hair was pulled in messy bun. Few grey streaks were barely visible on the light. Her blue eyes twinkled as she looked toward the boy. Percy left his bag on the floor as he run towards her.   
“Oh Percy” she said as his arms wrapped around her.  
He smiled as he felt all kinds of scents overwhelm him. Smell of homemade cookies and chocholate overwhelmed him completely. He held her tightly for a few more minutes before he let her go. She ruffled his hair as she stepped aside. Another figure entered the hallway. She was not older than him, older than 12, but he would recognise her anywhere.  
“Aunt Hestia” Percy yelld as he run toward the girl.  
She hugged him stronger than the body of a 12 year old should. His senses were overwhelmed by smell of home, slight smell of a wood that is burning in the fireplace, homemade chocolate chips cookies and fresh flowers that were set on the table nearby. He felt as she planted kiss on his forehead, suddenly taller than him, appearing as a twenty year old. He knew that she always adjusted herself when things were serious. He chose not to comment. He smiled as Hestia took his arms checking him out.  
“Look at you Percy, you’ve grown since last time that I saw you” she smiled.  
“I did not” Percy laughed as he answered.  
“Yes sure you did. Six months is still a long time”  
Percy felt as pang of sorrow hit him one again. He hasn’t seen anyone of his father’s family in six months. He has never been apart from them for so long. His mother moved toward the kitchen taking a glass and filling it with juice.   
“So, what brings you here aunt Hestia?” he asked trying to understand real reason behind the visit.  
He could see flash of an emotion in her fiery eyes. Hesitation mixed with a regret and fear. It quickly vanished as she ruffled his hair.   
“Why can’t I visit my favourite nephew?” Percy ducked under her arm as he went toward kitchen table.  
“Don’t let Apollo hear you. He might get jelaous” Percy joked as he took a sip.  
“You know that you’re eveyone’s favourite” Hestia stated as she sat down.  
Percy opened his mouth to answer Hestia, but before he could speak, Sally referred him.  
“Percy, why don’t you go and change? I ordered pizza, it should be here anytime soon”  
He could see that there was no room for a discussion. He simply nodded as he went toward his bedroom. Walls were painted in marine blue colour with white strips. His bed was neatly done waiting for him. he sighed as he placed his bag on the working table. He frowned as he took one look on the picture that sat on the table.  
His father and he were on the beach. The sun was setting behind them, hiding their faces in the shadows. That vacation happened two years before. He felt hot anger surging up as he thought of neglect in the past six months. Before he could do anything, ne caught at the hushed conversation that his mother and aunt Hestia were having.  
“I’m not letting them accuse him!” his mother said, hysteria present in her voice “Hestia, you have to believe me, he did not do it”  
I know Sally, I do” said Hestia calmly “But as I said, Zeus has to find someone to blame, and unfortunately, that someone is Percy. Hera, Demeter and I are trying everything, but he’s not listening. And with Poseidon retiring in the ocean…”  
Percy froze at her words. Something happened on Olympus and he was the main person to blame. He quickly approached his doors listening to a conversation.  
“If I have to, I’ll stand in his way. Hestia, please understand, Percy is just twelve years old. I know you trained him, the gods, I know he spent most of his childhood on Olympus but if Zeus tries to do something to him-”  
He won’t, we’ll protect him. I swear to you on river Styx that Zeus will not bring any harm on Percy, not as long as I have a say in it”  
The thunder rumbled in the distance. Percy’s eyes widened as he realised what has happened. He has heard about an oath on the sacred river of an Underworld, but this was the first time in which he heard it. Shivers went down his spine as he continued to listen.  
“You know it’s not enough. You know what happens when one god sets his mind, what happens to the child”  
Hestia remained silent on that statement. Percy didn’t know what she meant, but he could imagine. He swallowed thickly as he listened more, hoping to gather more information. His hand went toward the knob, deciding to enter the conversation, to demand answers, but the bell stopped him. He jumped far away from the doors. His heart was beating against his breast bone as he revised conversation he just overheard.   
He was in danger. Judging by his mother’s tone, this time it was not just some anger over a simple prank, this time his life could be at stake. He heard his mom calling his name and he quickly changed his clothes. He looked towards picture of him and his father one more time before he went toward the kitchen.   
His mother and aunt Hestia were seated at the table. Hestia still hasn’t changed from her twenty year old form. She was nursing a cup of tea in her hands as Sally placed plates around the table. He sat at his usual seat that allowed him to see New York buildings. He quietly took pizza slice. He ate trying to ignore looks that he received from two adults. After a few minutes, Hestia broke silence.  
“What’s wrong Percy? You’ve been quiet”  
He didn’t answer her. Sally opened her mouth to ask him again, but he spoke to Hestia.  
“Did you hear anything from dad?”  
Silence fell on the kitchen again. Sally looked toward Hestia, hesitation clear on her face. Hestia bit her lip as she looked toward her plate. Percy kept his persistent look, his sea green eyes studying her fiery ones. She finally raised her look as she said calmly.  
“No dear, I haven’t. not since the winter solstice” her voice calmly went over the entire kitchen, but it was obvious that she knew more, especially as she was trying to calm his uncle along with Hera and Demeter. He knew that he couldn’t surrender, not no when he knew that something big was happening.   
“What is he doing? Is something happening in Atlantis? Can I help with anything?” Percy started questioning hoping, practically begging for an answer.  
“I don’t know, but hear me out honey, I’m sure he has good reason not to be around. Atlantis has a great king and he will not let anything go wrong there. He needs to be there to actually rule. You know how much you mean to your father, he is taking every opportunity to be with you, it’s just that, sometimes, you’ll just have to wait.”  
Her words, as much as he hate it, made sense. However, they still didn’t explain everything that his mother and her spoke about. There was a bigger story behind the wail. He simply nodded before he returned to his pizza. He caught two women exchanging looks but he pretended not to see them. His mother took his hand as she smiled at him.  
“Don’t worry about it Percy. It’s summer, school is over and I’m sure that your father will visit us soon. You know that he never misses visiting during summer holidays”  
He only nodded. Even though his father never missed a visit during summer holidays, Percy had a feeling that this could be the first one.   
“It’s just not fair… ever since winter solstice it seems like everything closed. Aunt Hestia, you are first person from Olympus that visited me in six months. I-” before he could finish thunder rumbled all around them.   
Hestia narrowed her eyes as she stood up without any explanation. She looked one more time toward Sally before she spoke.  
“I must get going, there are a few more stops that I must reach before I go back. Sally, thank you for the company. And Percy?” he looked her straight into her fiery eyes. She smiled slightly at him before she spoke “I assure you, everything will be resolved soon, besides, you know that summer is boring without you up on Olympus”  
Percy smiled at her words. She nodded her head before she went toward living room. Light flash shone from the living room before she was gone. Percy took another slice as eh continued to eat. Sally observed him for a few seconds. He met her eyes and he smiled at her.   
“Do you want to tell me what happened or?”   
Past few days came rushing back to Percy. He has been going to Manhattan Middle School for past two years. Ever since he was expelled from his last school, he promised to himself that he won’t be expelled again. Until this year.  
He was good student, ignoring his ADHD and dyslexia that often interrupted his studies. He sometimes had gotten into fights but it was nothing that couldn’t be solved. It started as normal day, his exams were coming to a close, until his P.E. class. They were doing mixed excesses, revising everything they went thru in curriculum that year. He was practicing climbing a rope when schools main bully came to him. He has gotten into encounters with him over past two years, every time ended up with Percy taking all of the blame for situation. As he climbed down, Jake Moreno opened his obnoxious mouth and started talking.  
“I got into a fight” he murmured to Sally “Besides, headmaster called you, you know everything that happened”  
“But I wanted to hear it from you. I know that two stories are often different. You wouldn’t punch that boy for nothing” Sally said as she looked at him. He kept his eyes down. Just as she wanted to ask again, Percy spoke.  
“He said many things. And he called you names, commented on dad and everything. He has been doing it ever since I came to the school, but it was never this bad. I simply snapped. After I hit him, I went toward the restrooms and then…”  
He clearly remembered what happened. Even though Olympian gods have trained him, he still couldn’t control his powers well enough. During a time on a emotional distress, part of it was transferred on a nearby body of water, in this case on a school toilets. Everything that could explode in school toilets exploded. He couldn’t explain what happened and neither school stuff could so they concluded it would be easier to place it all on Percy.  
“And then you lost control” Sally ended “We need to tell your father that you’ll be needing more training”  
“I would be great, but good luck in trying contacting him” Percy replied sharply “He could have trained me this entire time, but no”   
Sally bit her lip. Percy felt as courage formed up in him. He moved his plate away from him.  
“What is happening on Olympus? Why are you worried?” Sally’s eyes widened as shock was clear. Percy felt as his heart continued to beat against his ribcage waiting for any kind of reaction. She narrowed her eyes.  
“I remember telling you that you’re not allowed to eavesdrop on someone’s conversation. I raised you differently-”  
“But you’re not denying it” He said over her “Something is happening mom, I know that-”  
“That is enough Percy!” Sally said pointedly “It’s nothing that you should worry about. Summer holidays have begun and I refuse to start on bad note. If anything changes, I will tell you all about it, but right now it’s not your worry”  
Percy bit his lip as he looked at her. He was sure that she could see conflict in his eyes, but decided not to address it. He slumped back in his seat looking at the table. Tracing one of many lines that were engraved in wood, he spoke.  
“Look mom, I just… It was stressful week, past six months. I just want to know what’s happening”  
Sally immediately pulled Percy in her arms. He leaned into her hug relaxing. She started playing with his hair. Placing a kiss on his temple she spoke. “I don’t know all that’s happening. You should let adults take care of it. Your father’s side of a family went thru many wars and fights but in some way or another it all came to its place. You just need to enjoy in your summer holidays”  
Percy nodded. Even though he felt like he claimed defeat, he knew that he couldn’t raise his hands from it. As they fell apart, Sally placed her hand on his face.  
“Why don’t you go and rest? Later, we’ll go and get some ice cream. There’s a lot to talk about. And if you want we can go over some school options” Percy could tell she tried to change flow of conversation, to move towards something more simple. He just nodded and stood up. Before he could enter his room, Sally called behind him.  
“Percy?” he turned looking at her “It all will fall into it’s place. School, your training, everything that’s happening now, it’s just something that decided to test us”  
“I know mom” he said quietly “I just… you know that I hate not to know what’s happening when I’m involved and-”  
“I know” she interrupted “But you need to trust us on this one” Percy nodded before he closed his doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello everyone! Firstly, I wanted to thank you for taking your time and reading this story. It means a lot to me and I've taken a lot of my time in it. Today I' publishing first two chapters, or more precisely, Prologue and first chapter. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please don't be harsh. English is my second language and I'm in a desperate need of a beta reader. If you want to help me, I would really appreciate it! This story is published on two sites, one being fanfiction net and other is AO3 under the same name and author. This is a part of one big series called "Born for this". It will follow Percy's life thru PJO series. I will say it in the beginning, I will change the plot, not by much but also enough to rewrite parts of a story. and just to be clear, ships will be cannon ones. I love other ships, but I feel like cannon should be included here. Also, my updating schedule will probably be once a month, but there's also a possibility of updating more regularly.
> 
> Drawing my battle lines will follow storylines of The lightning thief and The sea of monsters.
> 
> Thank you all once again for support and I hope you'll stick by me and explore this new world! Your E.P.o.A.


End file.
